Five Nights At Freddy's: KnB Style
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Two-shot. Based off the game Five Nights At Freddy's. Now adults, Kuroko needed the money to pay for rent of his apartment after losing his last job. After telling Akashi his new job at Freddy's, the redhead decided to come along and help out. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Five Nights At Freddy's: KnB Style_

_Summary: Two-shot. Based off the game Five Nights At Freddy's. Now adults, Kuroko needed the money to pay for rent of his apartment after losing his last job. After telling Akashi his new job at Freddy's, the redhead decided to come along and help out._

* * *

><p><strong>I got bored and decided to write this. Don't get mad at meeeeeh. It took all day to write such a small thing- So enjoy. ewe<strong>

**Got the idea from some OTP Prompt blog thingy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Night 1<strong>

"Akashi-kun, you really didn't need to come along." Kuroko insisted as they got out of Akashi's car. It was late at night, probably ten minutes before midnight.

His new job, which he saw in a news article, was to spend a week at this pizzeria as a night guard... Why only a week? But he had no choice, needing the temporary job until he found a new one. He was originally a waiter at a nice cafe, but... He still had his lack of presence, so after someone bumped into him as he was holding two cups of coffee, he accidentally spilled the hot beverage on the manager.

After that, his short tempered manager fired him. Kuroko didn't really mind. It was a bad job anyway, the customers were usually impatient and the employees let the 'ghost', aka Kuroko, do all the work for them. With this job, it would just be watching a pizzeria for a few nights. No matter what happens, he would need to stay the whole week for the money.

"Well, who was the one who got fired?" Akashi asked, ruffling Kuroko's hair when they entered the pizzeria. There was one employee inside who was ready to lock up and give the keys to Kuroko.

After thanking the employee, who left quickly after giving Kuroko the keys, the duo began walking down the hall. Well, more like Akashi was following Kuroko, who had been informed that he would be watching the pizzeria with cameras from inside an office with two strange doors that had lights outside of them. Weird.

"I told you, it wasn't my fault. The employees were clumsy and the manager was hot headed. This job is better, all I have to do is watch the cameras." Kuroko said softly as they walked past many tables with party hats and such for the children who came there.

"Staying up all night isn't fun. Believe me." Akashi replied, looking around. There was a stage where three figures stood. They were animatronics. One was a purple bunny who's name was Bonnie. There was a yellow bird which was a chicken, named Chica. The last one was a bear who was the star of the pizzeria. Freddy. "These things are weird." Akashi commented as they walked past the stage.

Kuroko just nodded his agreement as they walked by a closed curtain. Pirate Cove... Perhaps this was a play area for kids? As they walked past it and into the hall towards the office, Kuroko looked back once more.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the three on the stage. He didn't remember Freddy looking at the hall they were entering... He guessed he was too distracted to notice. With a shrug, he followed after Akashi who had found the office. When he walked inside, it was a small room.

There was two two doors that could be instantly closed with a button. There was also a light that could be turned on and off right outside the doors. Why would they need that? There was a chair for Kuroko to sit on, as Akashi wasn't supposed to come. There was a tablet he was supposed to check the cameras with. It also told him the time and the amount of power there was. Strange, the power was still on...

Kuroko sat down on the chair while Akashi looked outside into the hall from the door they didn't enter from. "This place is pretty weird at night. The animatronics are strange too. How could kids love this place? Since when did this place even exist in Japan?"

"I did a little research since I had time." Kuroko said. "Apparently this place has been in Tokyo for quite a long time, even before 1987."

"Oh? Someone's been doing their homework." Akashi said, moving closer to Kuroko. "Come on. You can sit on my lap. After all, we are lovers."

It was true. After since Kuroko had defeated Akashi's other personality, no, ever since he was in middle school they had feelings for each other. It was only until after they finished High school did Akashi ask him out. He didn't want to ask before hand only because he didn't want Kuroko distracted from school.

Kuroko got up, holding the tablet that was off at the moment. Once Akashi sat down, Kuroko sat down on his lap. The redhead immediately pulled the shorter boy closer. "So, is this it? We do this for a-"

Akashi was cut off when the lights suddenly turned off outside, only the lights in the office were on, as much as the duo could see. Kuroko hesitated before turning on the tablet. It was the camera that showed the three animatronics. They were still in place. Kuroko quickly checked all of the other cameras.

The tables were normal, Pirate Cove was still closed, the kitchen's camera had been disabled and the halls were empty. The only thing that unsettled Kuroko was the one room where different parts for animatronics were. It was dark and creepy, so he gladly avoided it. Then the phone rang.

"Eh? Someone is calling this late?" Akashi asked in confusion. Before they could answer it, a voice already came from the machine. "No, it's a recording."

It was a guy, saying he was the previous guard and that he was finishing for that week and decided to record messages for the next night guard.

_**"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"**_

"He sounds hesitant," Akashi commented. "And... anxious?" Kuroko didn't reply, wanting to listen to the recording.

_**"Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or a person. Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**_

"...What?" It was Kuroko this time. It's not normal to hear death and missing people in an introduction to a pizzeria... "Let's listen to the end," Akashi decided. "This is strange, so this man might say something important."

_**"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.**_

_**So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"**_

"Wondering animatronics? Bite of '87? Akashi-kun, this place is a death trap." Kuroko said softly.

"Keep listening... He sounds like he has more to say." Akashi replied and Kuroko decided to stay silent.

_**"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.**_

_**Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**_

Kuroko and Akashi were silent for a moment. How could all this be happening? What was this place?

"...You should have done more research before accepting this job." Akashi suddenly said.

"I researched after I accepted it... Besides, this might be some prank." Kuroko said softly. "I mean come on, robots coming to life and killing night guards? It sounds like a movie."

"Yes, I guess you're right Tetsuya." Akashi commented with a smile. "Okay, now let's check the cameras for the time."

Kuroko nodded and turned on the tablet only to freeze up. Since he was in Akashi's lap, the redhead couldn't see the tablet screen. "What is it?"

"The bunny and chicken are gone." Kuroko said in surprise.

"What?"

Kuroko quickly showed Akashi the tablet. True to his word, there was no one on stage except Freddy who was still in place. "Where did they go? Check the cameras." Kuroko followed Akashi's orders, checking the cameras. "The bunny is with the tables... The chicken is..." Kuroko began to frantically search for the chicken.

"Tetsuya, calm down. We need to conserve power, remember? You're using too much power." Akashi said, holding Kuroko closer.

"Okay okay... You're right..." Kuroko sighed to relax himself before continuing to look calmly. "There's noise in the kitchen... I think Chica is in the kitchen."

"Great. Where is the bunny now?" Akashi asked. "We need to watch both of them."

Kuroko flipped back to the camera in the main room, but Bonnie was gone. "Um..." He slowly searched around until he found the bunny. It was in the room with the spare parts for animatronics. "He's in the creepy room."

"Check the bear." Akashi ordered quietly. "There's a chance he'll move too." When Kuroko checked, Freddy was still in the same position, staring in the same direction as before. "Normal."

"Chicken." Kuroko checked the kitchen first. "She's still there."

"Why did you say she?"

"Her name is Chica..."

"It's a robot. There is no gender." Akashi said with amusement. "Check the bunny."

"Alright." Kuroko rolled his eyes playfully. He checked the power first. 57% at 3AM. He would need to be careful. "3 hours left-" He was cut off as he checked the room Bonnie was in. The bunny was right in front of the camera, eyes completely black.

"I heard of people who loved the camera but that's a bit extreme." Was all Akashi said, trying to reassure Kuroko. With a deep breath, Kuroko calmed down and checked Freddy before Chica. "Chica isn't in the kitchen."

"Where is she?" Akashi asked.

"You actually called her a she."

"Whatever."

Kuroko looked around for the chicken but couldn't find her. "Um... I can't find her Akashi-kun. Where-"

"Wait," Akashi said, silencing Kuroko. Was that... footsteps? It was coming from the right door. Taking no chance, Akashi forced Kuroko up and took a step towards the door. Pressing the button, it closed the door. "Akashi-kun, you think Chica is there?"

"Well... I guess these lights are here to check." Akashi said, turning the light on. As soon as it turned on, it revealed Chica in the window, mouth wide open and eyes wide. Kuroko couldn't help but give an out of character squeak of shock. Who wouldn't be scared at seeing a robot out your window?

"So they do move around..." Akashi murmured, turning off the light but kept the door closed.

"What do we do?"

"Wait for it to leave. It has to leave at some point." Akashi said, staying by the door. "Quickly, check where Bonnie or whatever is."

Kuroko nodded, hurrying to find Bonnie. Though as he flipped through Pirate Cove for a second, he could have sworn he saw the curtain slightly opened. He didn't pay it any mind as he found Bonnie. He was in the closet just outside of their room. "He's in the closet just outside the door..."

"Don't close it yet." Akashi said, turning on the light. Chica was gone. "Search for the bird."

"She's with the tables."

With that, Akashi opened the door. Just then, footsteps were heard outside the right door. "Quick, shut that door." Akashi ordered and Kuroko quickly closed it. "Turn on the light for a second."

When Kuroko turned on the light, Bonnie wasn't in the window. But his shadow was. "He's at the door. Turn off the light, but check for his shadow every now and then. Keep an eye on the chicken and bear."

"Freddy and Chica."

"Yeah."

Kuroko did as Akashi told him, watching both of them. He found Chica in the hall just beyond the kitchen. When he checked Freddy, he jumped when he saw the bear staring at the camera. Can he not move? He decided not to tell Akashi and just focus on Chica.

"Is the bunny there?" Akashi asked and when Kuroko checked, he didn't see his shadow. "Check the cameras before opening the door. Just in case, and so we know where they are at. Give me an update on all of them, the time, and the power."

"Bonnie is in the hall we walked through, Chica is in the same spot, Freddy is staring at the camera but hasn't moved. Power... 16%. Time, 5AM." Kuroko informed.

"Lets just survive until 6AM." Akashi commented. "Then you quit."

"No, I can't." Kuroko immediately said. "I need this money. Look, if this is all we have to do, it's easy. If you don't want to come every night then okay, I'll come by myself-"

"No, if you come, I come." Akashi said sternly.

"Really, I can come by myself." Kuroko insisted.

"No," Akashi repeated. "I'm not leaving you alone with free roaming animatronics from midnight to dawn."

"Fine." Kuroko said with a sigh before hearing a dinging sound. Was that... from the tablet?

"What was that?" Akashi asked and Kuroko didn't reply. He heard footsteps in the hallway... but it was moving away, not closer. Kuroko checked the camera on the stage and was shocked to see that all the animatronics were back in place. Chica and Bonnie were in place and Freddy was looking ahead again.

"It's 6AM. The employee has walked in." Kuroko said after checking the camera with the tables. He could see the employee walking towards the hall, probably to tell them their shift was over. Kuroko just hoped every night was as easy as that.

* * *

><p><strong>Night 2<strong>

Kuroko and Akashi knew what to expect now. Nothing could surprise them. As they walked down the halls toward the office, Akashi explained a plan to him.

"I don't understand why you aren't quitting-"

"I need the money."

"Right. Well, since we're in this together, each of us will have a door to guard. You watch the left, I have the right, like last night. You keep the tablet and each of us will watch our doors. You must watch the power and cameras." Akashi said. "I'm trusting you with our power, okay?"

"I understand." Kuroko said and they walked into the office. "You know.." Kuroko started as he picked up the tablet. "You didn't have to come."

"I'm not leaving you alone in this death trap." Akashi said with a huff. "Honestly, I'm not going to have my lover found dead inside an electronic suit created for animatronics."

"I guess you're right. Well, thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said with a smile.

"No problem." Akashi said just before the lights outside shut off. "Okay, let's expect that second recording... Don't make a sound or comment the whole time, just keep an eye on that camera."

_**"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this then you made it to day two, uh, congrats! Uh, I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know.**_

_**Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if-if you can't find something- or someone -on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Uh, also, uh, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!"**_

"So that's the purpose of the lights." Akashi said. "Just as I predicted."

"So now we have to-" Kuroko was cut off by himself. "Bonnie is already in the closet outside the hall!"

"You didn't hear his footsteps because of the recording?" Akashi asked and Kuroko sighed. "I guess."

After checking the cameras, Kuroko found Chica by the tables, Freddy already staring at the camera, Bonnie is still in the closet, and... Pirate Cove's curtains were slightly open. A pair of eyes and teeth were poking out. A new character?

"There is another character besides Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy." Kuroko informed.

"So I've heard in the recording." Akashi said. "You need to keep an eye on him while conserving power and watching the others. Where is the bunny and chicken?"

Kuroko searched, finding Bonnie in the hall outside his door but Chica was no where seen. "Check your door."

Akashi turned on the light and there Chica appeared once more. Akashi quickly closed the door and turned off the light. "The bunny?"

Kuroko checked the camera, shocked to find it gone. "Bonnie is gone!"

"Check your light!" Akashi said quickly.

Kuroko took no chance and shut the door immediately then checked the lights. Sure enough, Bonnie's shadow was there. "That was a big risk, using power like that." Akashi said. "But I'm glad you did. We only have a few seconds to react."

"I know." Kuroko said, taking a deep breath.

"Check Freddy and Pirate Cove."

Kuroko did as he was told. Freddy still hasn't moved and Pirate Cove's curtains were a little more open. "Give me an update." Akashi ordered.

"Freddy and Pirate Cove Character haven't moved. I hear Chica in the kitchen." At this, Akashi opened his door to conserve energy. Kuroko checked his light and saw the shadow still there. "Bonnie is still outside. Um... Time... 2AM... 76% power."

"Good. Lets keep it up." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded. It continued like that for two hours, so now it's 4AM. Kuroko kept watch for Chica and Bonnie, not bothering to check Freddy unless Akashi ordered. It seems the two animatronics were attracted to the doors or something tonight since they're mostly camping outside.

"It's 4AM and we only have 30% power." Kuroko informed softly.

"Are you kidding me?" Akashi groaned softly.

"Bonnie is with the tables, Chica is-" Before Kuroko could finish, he heard swift footsteps approaching his door. Bonnie? He didn't remember the bunny being so fast. Wasn't he at the tables?

Kuroko tried to press the button, but all of a sudden a robotic hand grabbed his arm. Shouting in surprise as he was roughly pulled into the hallway, which caused him to press the button for the lights which turned on, and his tablet fell out of his hands and onto the floor. He felt something hook into the back of his shirt, ripping a hole into the fabric but didn't rip it completely. Then, he was being dragged on the floor.

"Tetsuya!" Kuroko heard Akashi yell in surprise and soon heard his footsteps coming to help him. When Akashi came into view, Kuroko heard a loud screech from behind him. Whatever has taken him obviously didn't like Akashi. "Get away from Tetsuya you scurvy Fox!"

Fox? So Pirate Cove's character was a Fox? Kuroko didn't care as he saw Akashi jump up and kick at the animatronic. It screeched and let go of Kuroko who immediately got up and moved away. When he looked back, the light let him see the animatronic. It was indeed a Fox, who had sharp teeth, a robotic hand, and a hook for his other hand.

It would make sense since he came from Pirate Cove. Kuroko watched as Akashi showed no mercy when he pushed the Fox back and into the room where Pirate Cove and the stage was. Then Kuroko was surprised when Akashi began kicking it, making the Fox screech. Only until smoke began escaping the animatronic, he ran back to Kuroko, took his hand, and ran into the office after shutting the door after them.

Both panted, but Kuroko could tell Akashi had it worse since he had to push a big robot back without getting slashed at with a hook. "We aren't coming back." Akashi said.

"You don't have to," Kuroko said with a sigh, picking up the tablet. It was okay, strangely. "But I do."

"You don't '_have_' to Tetsuya. It's dangerous."

"I need the money." Kuroko said softly. "I'm not leaving."

"Tetsuya, that thing almost took you away. Who knows what it would've done!" Akashi tried convincing Kuroko.

"You just beat up that Fox in front of the others. I'm sure they got the hint of what you'll do if they mess with me." Kuroko said which silenced Akashi.

"I can't believe.." Akashi sighed. "Okay, fine. But if one more so much as touches you, I won't hold back. I'm bringing my scissors next time."

"Please don't." Kuroko said with a dead pan, not knowing how a pair of scissors could defend them from animatronics.

For the rest of the night until 6AM, there was no sign of the other animatronics. Bonnie strangely didn't leave the stage, Pirate Cove was closed the whole time, and Chica only went as far as the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Night 3<strong>

_**"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Uh, most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. Uh, I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway, I-I better not take up too much of your time. Uh, things start getting real tonight.**_

_**Uh, h-hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Y- Yeah, never mind, scratch that. I-It's best just not to get caught.**_

_**Uh, ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."**_

"That's for sure. Things certainly will get real tonight." Akashi said, twirling a pair of scissors. Kuroko had told him not to, but he did anyway. He wanted to make sure Kuroko wasn't hurt again, even though he wasn't before. He was just taken away was all. If anyone was hurt, it was Foxy, who's name he had learned after asking that employee who opens the pizzeria.

"You did beat up one of their animatronics. We had to lie and say that the animatronic had gotten into the kitchen and something must've happened to it but it managed to get back to Private Cove." Kuroko said with a sigh, leaning against the wall by his door, watching the tablet. Bonnie has already moved but everything else was normal.

"If they touch you, I will cause more than a few malfunctions." Akashi said with a frown. "Update."

"1AM, 94% power, everything is normal except Bonnie who is in the creepy room." Kuroko reported.

"Good. I don't think we need to keep an eye on Pirate Cove, but it wouldn't hurt to check." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded. It went well for a while, Chica only moving to go into the kitchen again. Pirate Cove still hasn't opened and Freddy didn't even look at the camera again.

"It's strange," Kuroko commented around 3AM. "Not even Freddy wants to move and Bonnie and Chica aren't even going into the halls around the office. Do you think you scared them with the Foxy incident?"

"Perhaps but keep an eye on them. I don't like this." Akashi murmured, turning on his light for a second before turning it off when Chica wasn't there.

"I don't like it either." Kuroko replied, checking the cameras. Now Bonnie was with the tables and Chica was still in the kitchen. He sighed, turning off the tablet for a moment. He closed his eyes, groaning softly. "You're right, staying up at night sucks."

"Told you." Akashi said with amusement, watching Kuroko. "Don't fall asleep."

"I won't. I'm sure you won't let me anyway."

"Got that right." Akashi murmured and Kuroko rolled his eyes. He decided to check the tablet again before anything happened. Freddy decided to look at the camera with his black intimidating eyes, Bonnie was doing the same in the creepy room now. Pirate Cove was still closed and... Chica was no where found.

"Akashi-kun, your door, quick!" Kuroko warned and Akashi turned to close the door but a screech stopped him. Chica then stepped into the room, her yellow wings flapping as she got ready to attack Akashi.

Who just simply kicked her back.

"Shut up and get out." Akashi said, continuing to kick the bird back which screeched once more. "I said shut up." Akashi repeated, raising the scissors in hand to threaten the bird. Kuroko figured Akashi could handle it, though he watched to make sure. He was completely surprised when Chica dared to charge at Akashi.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi said once he dodged the bird. "Check the cameras, see if any of the others are coming!" He said, dodging the screeching bird again. Kuroko did as Akashi said, flipping through the cameras frantically. Though he didn't get a chance to look every where before something grabbed his ankle and pulled him out the room. His tablet fell from his hands, revealing Pirate Cove, the curtains wide open and Foxy missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey, second part~ I would have made it longer, maybe even multi-chaptered, but I suck at Multiple chapter stories so nah.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko called out as he was being dragged through the hallway. He tried grabbing onto anything. The wall was no help and nothing on the floor would help either. He could do nothing but try to kick whoever was dragging him. "Let me go!"<p>

"Tetsuya!" Kuroko could hear Akashi's distant calls. This must've been planned. The animatronics had to have planned this. Were they really that intelligent...?

Kuroko still tried fighting even as he was pulled into a room. Though as soon as he looked around, he froze. It was the creepy room he never wanted to see in person. He was surrounded by animatronic suits and wires. Bonnie was standing there, watching as whoever dragged him in pick him up. Kuroko could feel the familiar coldness of the hook on his chest as it ripped a hole into his shirt but didn't rip it apart like last night.

Foxy had picked him up with his hook, lifting the short male off the ground. "It's me. And I've caught you." The animatronic said in a scratchy, dark voice, it's jaw moving as it spoke. They spoke? Well, he knew that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica sang, while Freddy also told jokes to the kids once in a while. He didn't know Foxy could speak as well, much less any of them have their own words to speak. They were truly intelligent.

"L-let me go." Kuroko said, wondering where Akashi was. Foxy nor Bonnie said anything as Foxy sat him onto the table right next to a broken Freddy head. He shuddered as he looked at it. He wished he could run and find Akashi, but Foxy was behind him, his hook positioned to tear at his neck if he even dared move. Bonnie was looking around, picking up different parts of scattered suits.

They really were going to stuff him into a suit...

_'Akashi-kun, please be okay and come quick!'_ Kuroko silently pleaded.

"Your friend i-is at f-fault here." Foxy suddenly said as if struggling to speak. Perhaps they couldn't speak their own words because they had recordings, but were trying to anyway? "H-He even scared Freddy... The s-stubborn bear won't admit it... S-Staying on the stage while we do h-his dirty work."

Kuroko swallowed, trying to think of a way to reply. Maybe if he stalled he could get out... "His dirty work?"

"He o-ordered us to handle a-any person who hangs around at night. F-Freddy never liked trespassers in his pizzeria." Foxy said as Bonnie walked over, setting down the suit that would eventually be forced upon Kuroko if he didn't do anything.

"W-wait, we aren't trespassers." Kuroko said.

"Y-your friend hurt Foxy and now he is h-hurting Chica." Bonnie said this time, his voice more light and easier to speak with. Probably because he has to sing. "W-we cannot allow that..."

"He only did that to protect me. Please don't punish him." Kuroko begged softly. "It wasn't his fault. It's mine. Don't punish him."

"F-Freddy's orders." Foxy simply said as Bonnie grabbed the head of the suit. He moved it over Kuroko's head, ready to force it upon him.

"I swear, we aren't trespassers! We are here to help you!" Kuroko said in the heat of the situation, his eyes closing. When he didn't feel the suit trying to fit on his head and the hook disappeared, he opened his eyes.

"Really?" Bonnie asked, holding the head of the suit in his paws.

"Yes. I swear, we are here to help. We watch you because we want to protect you." Kuroko said softly, thinking of whatever came first.

"From w-what?" Foxy asked. "Your friend a-attacked me, not protect me."

"We thought you were the one who was trying to harm Bonnie and the rest." Kuroko lied smoothly. "I couldn't see you and my friend reacted off instincts. It's our job to protect you four."

"S-so you aren't t-trespassers?"

"No, Foxy. We are not, I promise." Kuroko said and much to his relief, Foxy moved him off the table.

"S-sorry mate." Foxy said and Bonnie set the head down.

"It's okay. I'm sorry my friend attacked you..."

"Tetsuya!" Kuroko heard Akashi's distant yell. He must've just got rid of Chica.

"Go. Return to your places, I'll say that Bonnie tried taking me but I escaped because Bonnie tripped on a chair in the party room with the tables. Foxy is already in enough trouble and if you're on your stage, my friend will leave you alone. Hurry." Kuroko said, something telling him these animatronics aren't really bad.

As he ordered, Foxy hurried back to Pirate Cove and Bonnie rushed onto the stage. Chica was now on the stage as well, some of her suit was torn probably by Akashi's scissors, but nothing seemed too bad.

Kuroko ran out the room just as Akashi almost ran into him. "Tetsuya! Are you okay? What happened? Who took you?"

"Bonnie tried taking me... but I broke free and hid in here. What time is it?" Kuroko asked, worried that Akashi would go against his expectation and tried to hurt Bonnie.

"Almost 6AM, I think." Akashi said and Kuroko sighed in relief.

"What happened with Chica?"

"She didn't hurt me too bad. After a while I got tired of her and locked her out. I can see that she returned to the stage." Akashi said before looking serious. "Tetsuya, we aren't returning. You have to quit."

Kuroko didn't reply at first. He couldn't leave, he really did need the money. Plus, he was a little curious of what Foxy said. Freddy had ordered them to attack them? Because they were trespassers?

Suddenly the sound of a door opening got the duo's attention and they walked out the hall, seeing the employee there. "Go on, your shift is over." They said, surprised to see them already at the door. Something must've happened, they figured when he saw them leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Night 4<strong>

Kuroko returned to the pizzeria; Alone. He had told Akashi that he already quit when he asked him this afternoon. Of course he wouldn't actually leave, how could he? He needed the money but maybe he would be able to talk to Freddy or at least Foxy to know more. He was curious.

When he walked inside, everything was normal. The employee was getting ready to leave, Freddy and the others were in place, nothing was different. "All alone tonight?" The employee asked when he gave Kuroko the key.

"It seems so." Kuroko replied quietly and the employee didn't ask anymore. He just left quickly and Kuroko went down to the office. Alone. He was used to Akashi coming so it felt different... Should he quickly call Akashi?

No, if he wanted to talk to the animatronics, he couldn't have Akashi around. But then again... what if they attacked once more by Freddy's orders? Surely they told Freddy he wasn't an intruder...

He sat down on the seat with his tablet just when most the lights went out. Time to begin. He checked the tablet, seeing that everyone was in their proper places. He checked Pirate Cove and it was wide open. Huh?

He checked all the cameras but Foxy was no where to be found. He got up and checked the door but he wasn't there. 'The stage..?' He once more checked the stage and saw that all four animatronics were gathered together, mouths moving as if they were talking, but Kuroko didn't have the audio.

Curiously, he watched them, keeping an eye on them. It was strange, watching all of them talk instead of go after him.

He jumped when he heard a phone ringing. _'Oh right... the phone guy... so he survived this long?'_

_**"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.**_

_**Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. ***_**banging sound**_*** It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you ***_**clears throat***_** uh, when I did.**_

_**Uh, hey, do me a favor. ***_**bang bang***_** Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? ***_**bang bang***_** I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. ***_**bang bang**_*** Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. **_***chime plays***_**.**_

_**You know...***_**moan***_** oh, no - ***_**noises followed by an animatronic screech and static***_**"**_

Kuroko was silent. What was that? Was he caught...? Was that going to happen to him? Shivering slightly, Kuroko wished Akashi was there to keep him company. Sure they might not attack, but it was scary there by himself.

He decided to check the tablet again and was surprised to see Bonnie gone but the others were still talking. What was going on? He heard slow footsteps outside of his left door and he got up to close it. Before he could, Bonnie appeared.

Instead of screeching like Chica did last night, it just studied Kuroko. It then bent down, placing something on the floor. It was a guitar with wires hanging out the bottom. Wait... He saw Bonnie use this in some shows when he researched the pizzeria some more. Was this... a peace offering? Or a gift?

"Freddy told us t-to give you whatever was most p-precious to us as an apology. He wishes to s-speak with you at 4AM." Bonnie informed before leaving. Kuroko was confused beyond belief. Freddy told them to do this? When will the others come?

Kuroko slowly picked up the guitar, surprised that it was still playable since it did have strings. He wasn't good at playing it but it was relaxing to focus on something else other than saving your own life.

He sat down, fiddling with the guitar Bonnie gave him. He wondered what the others would give. And what about Freddy? What did he want to speak about? These animatronics were truly smart... It was amazing and scary. A good scary, if there was such a thing.

It was 2AM when the next gift came. It was from Chica. She had given him a plastic cupcake that had eyes and a candle. It was actually cute. Though he didn't want to take their most prized possessions, but before he could give it back, Chica had left.

"Why did Freddy tell them to do this? Is he really apologizing this way..? Not that I'm meaning anything bad of course." Kuroko murmured to himself. He decided to wait it out. After all, it was 2AM and he still had 80% battery. He would often check on the others, wondering what they were doing. They were still talking or just standing together.

By guess, he guessed that Foxy would be next. It would be the order of which they become active. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and he was to meet Freddy... That's it. They will each send a gift at every hour and at 4, he would meet Freddy. What would he be like?

He was a bit scared, if he had to be honest. Like he mentioned, he had done research. Apparently there had been nothing too bad about this place, but that was until the Bite of '87. When he researched it, it was an article about what happened one day in the Freddy's Fazbear's pizzeria.

Apparently back then, Freddy and his gang, Bonnie and Chica, were allowed to walk around after they performed. They spoke to the children, asking them questions such as 'How is the pizza? I'm sure it's good!' Or 'Are you having fun? Because I am!'

While they could do that, Foxy was allowed to walk around too. He even played games with the young ones, something called 'Foxy's treasure.' The kids would each get a small treasure box the size of their small palms and Foxy would say 'It's me! And I'll catch you!' And he would chase them around.

That's why Foxy said 'It's me, and I caught you' the time Kuroko got caught by Foxy last night.

But apparently, something happened. Foxy had been chasing one of the children and was about to catch them, but they had moved out the way, causing Foxy to fall. The people said it had to be out of rage, because when Foxy got up and chased the boy again, he pounced on the child and bit into him with his sharp teeth. No one said it was out of malfunction because when they checked Foxy, he was completely fine.

They kept him out of the way ever since then but the damage had been done. Not a lot of people return there, but they kept it alive as some unknowing families visited. The story had shocked Kuroko. He didn't know the Bite of '87's doing was Foxy, which was the animatronic that had caught him twice and even let him go when he was about to be stuffed into a suit full of wires.

Would Foxy really do that?

Just as he thought that, he heard footsteps from the left hall. Foxy. The familiar Fox figure appeared around the corner, looking at Kuroko. The latter immediately stood up, approaching Foxy rather than backing away. "Foxy, may I speak with you?"

Foxy was obviously hesitant but then nodded. He slowly held out his hook which had an eye patch hanging on it. "I-I don't wear it, afraid that I would ruin it t-taking it off."

"I understand." Kuroko said, taking it and gently placing it by Bonnie's guitar and Chica's cupcake. "Now... Foxy." Kuroko slowly sat down on the chair while looking at Foxy. He felt almost guilty, trying to bring up the incident. "..Is there something wrong with your voice box?" He asked instead.

"Yes. I-I haven't used it in a long time." Foxy said. "I rarely u-use it."

"Hmm... I think I can fix it then." Kuroko said, knowing he was pretty good in technology. He did take it for his second half of high school.

It took a little, maybe ten minutes before he had it fixed. Foxy had to make a visit to the kitchen and back room (Which Kuroko had called the creepy room) to get necessary supplies.

"There, try speaking now." Kuroko said.

"It feels... Better." Foxy said, then realized he didn't stutter. "You did make it better. Thank you."

"It was nothing." Kuroko said with a smile. Wait... He actually smiled. It's the first time he smiled in this place after being chased by animatronics. "So... Can I ask something personal? I'm sorry if it offends you and you can punish me if you wish but... What happened at the Bite of '87?"

Foxy was silent for a moment before sighing which was weird for a robot. "It was an accident, I swear. It was my doing, yes, but it was an accident. They shut me up because of it..."

"What exactly happened?" Kuroko asked softly, showing he would listen. If only Akashi could see how soft these robots actually were, the feelings they posses.

"I was playing my usual game with the kids, 'Foxy's treasure'. I was chasing this one kid who was fast and managed to outsmart me. I wasn't mad about it, no, I was amused! I am the fastest one here, even faster than Bonnie, so I was surprised a kid could outrun me. So I still chased after him but... I tripped. I was an idiot and tripped on the rug we had recently installed. It wasn't completely flat, it still had bumps and stuff that the children could trip on.

I landed on the kid... And will his panicked squirming, he had found himself in between my jaws when I tried reassuring him. I mean... I tried helping him! He got scared and then I got scared when I felt something wet affecting my system. I later learned from Freddy that it was blood. Freddy knew about humans most, so when I learned what blood was, I was scared."

"I'm sorry Foxy." Kuroko responded to the story with. "And you were locked up ever since..?"

"Yes." Foxy said almost sadly. "No more games. I even prevented Freddy and the others from walking around when they did nothing. I wouldn't doubt it if they hated me, you know? But they already told me they don't."

"Well, that's good." Kuroko replied. He was talking to a robot so comfortably... "So, what does Freddy wish to speak about?"

"I have no clue. I think it's almost time anyway." Foxy said, looking at Kuroko's tablet. "Yeah, let's go."

It took a minute but Foxy led Kuroko out to the party room, where Freddy and the others still stood on the stage. They all turned at the same time upon hearing the two enter the room.

"Foxy, are you okay? You were gone the whole hour." Chica said. Kuroko couldn't help but smile. They were worried about Foxy.

"Yes, I am okay. I just decided to keep him company until Freddy wished to speak with him." Foxy said, before going over to Pirate Cove which wasn't far from the stage. He sat on it, watching the others.

Kuroko could see Freddy looking at him with his blue eyes. It felt weird to see the bear stare at him so intently. "Well, we didn't know you were trying to help, so I apologize." Freddy said, and his voice was the most clear out of everyone's. Probably because he talked the most.

"It's alright. No one was hurt so it's okay." Kuroko said.

"We are just wary after '87." Freddy said, sending an apologetic look at Foxy. It was weird watching robots speak on free will and show emotion. "After that, humans never really enjoyed being around us but they didn't close us down since some families still visited every other week or so."

"I was just here to protect you all. My friend was just tired and he didn't know who was dragging me away." Kuroko explained.

"I'm sorry about that." Both Freddy and Foxy said at the same time.

"It was me who ordered Foxy to do it, so I'm sorry." Freddy said. "Just that every guard that comes here, some give us nasty looks as they walk by into that office of theirs. I don't want it repeating. Only one person has ever completed five nights here without being caught at all and yet gained our trust."

"Who?" Kuroko asked in surprise.

"A man named Mike Schmidt. He never treated us wrong. He just closed the doors when necessary and left us alone. Though every time he left or entered, he would smile at us..." Bonnie continued for Freddy.

"And you've seen him before." Chica commented.

"I have?"

"Yes. He's the employee that leaves every night when you arrive." Foxy said. "He stays with us until you arrive."

"I... never knew he did five nights here..."

"Not just five nights. He actually stayed an extra night to confront us. He said he just wanted to be friends. Now he decided to work here to stay close to us." Freddy said.

"I see..." Kuroko said softly. Wait until he told Akashi this!... Would Akashi even want to hear it? Would he even believe it?

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked when he noticed Kuroko was down.

"Nothing, I just wished my friend, no, lover was here."

"Lover? He's actually your lover?" Chica asked.

"Yes. We love each other a lot and I told him I quit this job yesterday but I didn't want to leave you guys." Kuroko explained.

"Well, that is kind of you." Freddy said. "We appreciate it that you still came. If your lover returns, we promise not to hurt him either."

"Thank you." Kuroko said with a smile. "And I'll come tomorrow. And maybe the sixth night for some extra money."

"That would be great." Chica said and everyone agreed. Soon enough, it was time for Kuroko to head home when 6AM arrived.

"Goodbye, mate." Foxy said to Kuroko when he disappeared behind the curtains of Pirate Cove. Everyone else said bye before the employee that opens the place arrived. He was shocked to see Kuroko so happy but didn't question it. Perhaps the boy was just happy to be alive, he figured.

* * *

><p><strong>Night 5<strong>

"Akashi-kun, come on." Kuroko said when he exited the car.

"I thought you quit this job Tetsuya." Akashi said, almost a bit irritated. For Kuroko to lie to him about something this dangerous...

"Come on, just come inside. We won't have to worry about Freddy and the others tonight." Kuroko promised when they walked inside.

"Good luck." The employee said and was about to leave but Kuroko stopped him.

"Have a good night, Mike." Kuroko said and the male was surprised at hearing this name but then smiled.

"Good night and good luck." Was all they said before leaving once more. Kuroko didn't lead Akashi to the office which confused the redhead greatly.

"Tetsuya, they get more active throughout the night! You need to get to the office, why are you going to the party room?" Akashi asked when they saw the stage.

"Just watch." Kuroko said, keeping a hold on Akashi's hand. Soon the lights went out, leaving a few on so they could still see the stage and Pirate Cove.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then all three characters on stage came to life. One by one they all walked down, to which Akashi backed up but Kuroko stayed still.

"You have returned." Freddy said which startled Akashi. "And you brought your lover."

"Yes." Kuroko said and turned his head when he heard curtains being drawn back. Foxy stepped out, jumping off his own stage and walked towards them. "Good to see you mate."

"Don't come any closer." Akashi warned to Foxy then Bonnie who tried to approach Kuroko. "Don't get near him again."

"They won't be hurting him." Freddy said and Kuroko nodded. "It's true. They won't hurt us, Akashi-kun. They just want to have a friend."

"How do you know that?" Akashi asked warily.

"They gave me gifts and we talked for two hours last night. You have to trust me Akashi-kun."

Akashi looked over at Kuroko and saw nothing but truth and plead in his eyes. Sighing, he tried relaxing. "Okay... fine. I'll give them a shot. But if they attack either of us, no more chances."

"Understood." Kuroko said with a smile. "Thanks Akashi-kun. Now let's enjoy our last day here."


End file.
